Warehouse 12
Warehouse 12 'was the 12th incarnation of the Warehouse which was housed by the British Empire, in London, England. It was inducted by Warehouse 11 Regent Kirill Sayansky on August 17th, 1825 and was finished on June 7th, 1830. Transference occurred on June 10th, 1830 accidentally from previous caretaker Nicola Balovic to Steven Balcomb. Only one caretaker was put into use for Warehouse Twelve: *Steven Balcomb Warehouse 12 officially ended on July 28th, 1914, transferring it's power. Steven Balcomb was replaced by the new Caretaker on August 27th 1897, Lilian Fredric. When she died during the fire of the original Warehouse 13, it was transferred to her sister, Irene Fredric. Location & Building This Warehouse was housed underneath the city of London, which was helped built and upgraded by many historical figures. List of main contributors to the building of Warehouse 12: *'Marc Isambard Brunel (Tunnels, Rooms, Halls, Basic building) (1826) *'Richard Trevithick' (Mechanical Engineering, Transportation within the Warehouse) (1827) *'Charles Tennant' (Perfected a way to incorporate neutralizer into gloves, glasses, etc., Built the Neutralizer Distillery) (1826) *'William Murdoch '(Original internal communication system of Warehouse 12) (1828) The original entrance to Warehouse 12 was located in a back alleyway behind Baker Street in Westminster, mainly disguised as a root cellar. A second entrance was located inside of the Lloyd's Bank, dealing as a backdoor or an alternate entrance. The Thames Tunnel was used as an alternate entrance for bringing in much larger artifacts and bringing in Bronze Victims to keep their "disappearances" in secret. History PROCESSING Sections Many sections were used during this Warehouse's reign, some of which were exclusive only to this Warehouse. *Quarantine Area *Colonial Corridor *Scrubber Room *Records Chamber *Synthesis Sector *Bronze Sector *Neutralizer Distillery *Dark Vault *Shooting Range *Main Storage Area *Main Office *Industrial Sector *Ancient Archives Notable Agents *Cataranga *Helena G. Wells *Vincent Crowley *James Adamson *William Wollcott *Nathaniel Rose Enemies/Adversaries *Dan Seavey *Agent Crowley *Thomas Adlson *Jack the Ripper *Azrael "The Shadow" *Colin M. Moriarty *Alice Liddel Affiliates *John Snow *Alfred Ely Beach *Frederick Bakewell *Lewis Carroll Events August 1825 *9th: The Regents of Warehouse 11, saw the various signs of downfall in the host country, Russia. *17th: The Regents finally came to the decision to officially start the process of moving Warehouse 11 to Warehouse 12. The decision was made to move the Warehouse to England, due to the advancements made in recent years by the British. May 1826 *23rd: Regent Kirill Sayansky commenced the building of Warehouse 12, hiring Marc Isambard Brunel to design and build the Warehouse's foundation. June 1826 *20th: Marc integrates the Thames Tunnel into Warehouse 12's tunnel system as a Alternate Route, creating a secret passageway. *31st: Regent Kirill Sayansky hires Charles Tennant to study artifacts and the nature of neutralizer. July 1826 *10th: Charles discovers a new way to infuse Neutralizer into regular items such as glass, leather gloves, cloth, etc. Making the Swamphen Feather Gloves obsolete. *11th: Charles constructs plans to build a distillery, after discovering how to infuse neutralizer into items. October 1826 *3rd: The Neutralizer Distillery is finally built. February 1827 *16th: Specially made pipes are brought in to be placed in the Warehouse's foundation for Neutralizer to be pumped through, creating a stability field for the artifacts. April 1827 *23rd: A quarter of the Warehouse is finished, along with half of the pipes and the main office. October 1827 *8th: Regent Kirill Sayansky hires Richard Trevithick '''to lay down a mode of transportation within the Warehouse for artifacts and agents. Along with some mechanical engineering for the Warehouse. *29th: Richard finishes integrating the main office with steam powered devices, as well as the boiler room, where everything is powered. November 1827 *2nd: The Warehouse Boiler Room explodes, leaving 2 workers injured. *8th: After discovering that the boiler could not handle the pressure, Richard employs the use of an artifact, Boudica's Helmet, to create steam without heating anything or bursting the boiler hull. *17th: Marc finishes half of the Warehouse, including The Dark Vault, Bronze Sector, The Black Earth Sector and various large rooms, for the containment of artifacts without crates. January 1828 *28th: Richard finishes building his steam powered vehicles and laying down the rails throughout half of the Warehouse. March 1828 *12th: The Neutralizer Pipes are finally put into place, as the Distillery is turned on for the very first time. (This was the first time in Warehouse history where they had pipes built around the Warehouse to create stability fields. Before, they would place vats around the various aisles and bath them every year or place Swamphen Feathers near them to stabilize them) August 1828 *18th: '''William Murdoch is hired to design an in-Warehouse communications system. *23rd: William's idea of pneumatic tube communication is approved by the Regents and construction begins. December 1829 *Marc finishes the main storage area of Warehouse 12. January 1830 *6th: William finishes integrating the communication system. March 1830 *Richard finally lays down the last few rails and activates the railing system for the vehicles. June 1830 *6th: Warehouse Twelve is officially finished as the setting maul is activated, turning on the compass and transfering the artifacts from Warehouse 11 to Warehouse 12. *7th: The setting maul is struck against the cornerstone of Warehouse 12 and transfers it's power to the new Warehouse. *10th: Steven Balcomb becomes the new caretaker after Nicola Balovic is killed by an artifact from The Shadow. *26th: The first new agents of the host country are hired by the Regents (Johnathan Stark, Marigold Cardiff, Ronald Deacon and Sergei Meek) July 1830 *3rd: The first artifact is collected for Warehouse 12's inventory, Horatio Nelson's Compass by Marigold Cardiff. October 1834 *16th: Thomas Adlson destroys the Palace of Westminster by fire by using Guy Fawkes' Gunpowder Barrel and Gun. *18th: Thomas Adlson is bronzed. August 1840 *10th: Two agents are lured to Belgium due to reports of a rare book auction with several artifacts secretly for sale. The two agents are kidnapped and traded for several artifacts, including Themistocles' Ostracon, Smenhkare's Coffin, James Tilly Matthew's Air Loom and Simonides of Ceos' Tally Stick. September 1842 *9th: Warehouse 12 agents are sent to China to scout out the area and retrieve Lin Zexu's Trunk right after the end of the First Opium War. *23rd: Warehouse 12 agents return unscathed with the artifact. This is one of the first times Warehouse 12 agents succesfully retrieved an artifact outside Great Britain and its colonies. January 1845 *14th: By this time, the Warehouse has a comprehensive record on religious leaders the Báb and Brigham Young, important leaders in Bahá'í Faith and Church of the Latter-Day Saints. May 1851 *2nd: Field agent Hamilton Coars invites a young Alfred Ely Beach to reinnovate the old pneumatic tube system *14th: Beach leaves, saying the task was unfeasable with modern technology and his ambition wanting more. *23rd: Prince Albert asks Warehouse 12 Regent Sherman Otis, to show off artifacts for the Great Exhibition, which he declines. *26th: Sherman Otis attends the Great Exhibtion, visiting various exhibits in hopes to upgrade Warehouse 12. July 1851 *3rd: Regent Sherman Otis hires Frederick Bakewell to create a new type of communication between Warehouse agents. *23rd: Fredrick intergates a telegraphic wire system into Warehouse 12 for communication within the Warehouse as the pneumatic tubes were in the process of being removed. August 1852 *27th: Beginning of the removal of the pneumatic tube system November 1852 *3rd: Last of the pneumatic tube system ripped out and put into storage in case of future use. *18th: The telegraphic wires and the newly improved fax machine devices are fully integrated throughout the Warehouse allowing them to sent messages more quickly then the tube system as the system was still in need of an upgrade. September 1854 *10th: Six agents are infected and die from the cholera epidemic in Soho. *24th: Physician John Snow is contacted by the Warehouse and helps prove the source of the epidemic. October 1854 *3rd: John Snow contacts the Warehouse and donates the pump handle that casued the epidemic and his dot map, making them some of the few artifacts voluntarily given to Warehouse 12. September 1859 *2nd: The Regents notice the Obelisk from St. Peter's Basilica's capstone turn golden due to the Carrington Event. April 1861 *12th: The American Civil War starts as Warehouse 12 watches with a close eye for artifacts created from the war and people using artifacts to win the war. May 1862 *14th: Alice Liddel's descent into insanity. *26th: Alice Liddel's capture and the Lewis Carroll Incident. April 1865 *9th: Robert E. Lee surrenders the Army of Northern Virginia to Ulysses S. Grant at Appomattox Courthouse, Virginia, effectively ending the American Civil War. Many important artifacts were spawned during this time, that would create problems with future Warehouse 12 & 13 agents, these artifacts include: Winfield Scott's Coat Buttons, Robert E. Lee's Saddlebag, Abraham Lincoin's Hat, Harriet Tubman's Thimble, Jefferson Davis' Boots, Fort Sumter Cannon Ball, John Brown's Noose, The whip used against Frederick Douglas and many others. May 1865 *15th: The Regents start making preparations to send teams of agents to scour battlefields for artifacts after the American Civil War had ended. November 1865 *26th: Warehouse sanctioned version of the Liddel-Carroll events released to the public, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, to quell public suspicion of Warehouse related events. May 1868 *14th: Prime Minister Benjamin Disraeli requests the Warehouse to develop a technology to detect and alert them of current worldwide events. *30th: Warehouse technicians gather together files and "lost" technology from Blaise Pascal, Gotfried Leibniz, Joseph Jacquard, Ada Lovelace, Gerolamo Cardano and Adolphe Quetelet, along with a helping hand from Charles Babbage. July 1868 *7th: The Warehouse unveils the new events detecting technology, Le Prophète, to Prime Minister Disraeli. Agents nickname it "Nostradamus", as it felt like part of the Warehouse family. December 1871 *18th: "The Nostradamus"'s first year of peformance is reviewed, having succesfully relayed pertinent information on the Great Chicago Fire, Boss Tweed's arrest and the meeting of Henry Morton Stanley and David Livingstone at most within two days after each event. October 1876 *12th: Agents Harold Owens and Felipe Griffith de-rail The Warehouse Steam Car, "The Antilochus" into aisle Dominic-Faustino 4689D, containing various artifacts and destroyed "The Nostradamus" and Henry Weinhard's Distiller, which were well beyond repair. August 1877 *4th: Several artifacts are stolen from the Warehouse, including Opchanacanough's Bow and Archilochus' Aulos. STILL PROCESSING Technology Due to the Industrial Revolution beginning to take root, the Warehouse got a massive upgrade to everything from Neutralizer to Transportation. A great deal of modern inventors contributed some of their best works, hoping that the Warehouse would help them in return, which the Regents accepted. To a degree. This version of the Warehouse obtained various pieces of technology that proved useful in the field and in the Warehouse, these pieces include: *"The Nostradamus" *Ada Lovelace's Telegraphic Interface Machine (T.I.M.) *Alexander Gram Bell's Experimental Pocket Telephone *Charles Babbage's Original Indifference Machine *Charles Tennant's Neutralizer Distillery *Nikola Tesla's Prototype Tesla Coil *Nikola Tesla's Electrical Stunning Device (The Tesla) STILL PROCESSING Reasoning For Shift Imbalance in World Powers - Host Country Power Waning The assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, heir to the Austro-Hungarian Empire in June 1914, and the outbreak of the First World War in August 1914 marked the closure of Warehouse 12 and the relocation of the Warehouse to America. This was due to the Regents view that Great Britain would quickly become embroiled in a massive war and the United States would quickly fill the role of being the world's dominant power.